BOLD
by TheLizardQueen23
Summary: Will Katniss say yes to Peeta's request?


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated Artists but I found this in my old folder and thought why not upload! I think it'll only be a one-shot though...have fun!

 **B O L D**

"Can you sit on my face Kat?" Peeta asked.

I was quite baffled to be honest. It was such a regular night for us, Peeta made seafood pasta, I popped a bottle of wine open, and we ate dinner in peace, talking about anything outstanding that happened during our day. Then he asks this kind of question.

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking Peeta." I said.

I can see Peeta's face redden from the dim light the lamp in our room provides.

"It's just that I've been thinking about you the whole day and I was really hoping we can have sex tonight but you mentioned earlier during dinner that today was exceptionally tiring and I though-"

"Okay"

"-t that- wait what?" Peeta looked at me like I have horns. I'm not exactly the most adventurous person on bed. My favorite position may be the missionary, and I still get extremely shy whenever Peeta places his head between my knees. It must have surprised him that I said yes right away.

"I said okay."

"Are you sure? I'm not pressuring you right?" Peeta asked.

Oh my sweet man. When has he ever pressured me? I still can't believe he waited until after our wedding night to finally bed me. We met when we were attending NYU and were inseparable since then. I made it clear in the beginning of our relationship that I will not sleep with anyone that's not my husband.

My mother got pregnant when she was 15 and we had a difficult life, I didn't want that to happen to me. I know numerous birth controls exist, but I still didn't feel safe. I just know that I won't get married until I'm financially stable and I won't have sex til then so I don't have to worry about getting pregnant and raising a child before I have the ability to. I know, my train of thought escalates quickly but that's what I get for growing up in a poor family.

"Peeta, when have you ever pressured me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Okay."

"Okay." I looked at Peeta for a while, expecting him to make a move, but he sat rooted on his spot on the left side of the bed, studying my face. "Well?"

"Right, uhm, Okay." Peeta laid down. "Straddle my face" he said.

I sat still for another minute, reevaluating my decision. I thought "sit on my face" was only an expression for "I want to eat you out" (like the regular way he would) but he actually wants me to sit on his face and eat me that way. I don't think I'm that bold. Yet. We've only been having sex for six months, and this is all new to me. Peeta seemed to sense my hesitation.

"Kat, if you aren't up for it, I understand, I'll just finish in the-" I shut him up with a kiss and straddled his hips. Peeta, my strong, understanding, perfect man. I can bold for you. I took my sleep shirt off, leaving me in my underwear.

Peeta pulled my down for more kisses. I haven't kissed anyone aside from Peeta so I wouldn't know how to compare kisses but Peeta's is a slow, tender kiss. He licks my mouth softly until our tongues meet and melt with each other. His kisses always leave me hungry for more. I can already feel myself get wet. I thought I was dead tired but this insatiable hunger for Peeta is growing. I felt his arousal as I thrusted my hips down. Peeta moaned. I removed my underwear and climbed Peeta's body. I rested my knees on his shoulders. He looked me expectantly from between my thighs.

"Hold on to the headboard, you might lose balance" he said. I gulped. I can already imagine his tender pink lips devouring my core. I held on the headboard and swooped down.

Peeta's tongue assaulted my core with no abandon. He sucked on my clit over and over again as I moaned louder and louder. The vibrations from his moans are only adding more fuel to his sweet assault. Im glad I held on the headboard or else I'll turn into a puddle of jelly any minute now. I can feel my orgasm coming, sooner than I expected. Peeta's tongue entered me and I never thought I could feel this good, one of his arms are holding on to my hips, urging me to go up and down. I did just so and I wondered who this bold woman was. The Katniss from earlier would have never thought she would be riding her husbands face before bedtime tonight.

I can feel my walls twitch, and Peeta's tongue might have felt it too because his moan was louder and rawer. My orgasm came like a thunderbolt. I was struck with such a strong force that my body was left rigid for a good second then all putty and jelly like. Peeta released my core from his mouth to moan a loud moan and finished a second later.

"What did you think?" Peeta asked while we cuddled. We've both cleaned up and calmed down.

"That was great." I replied. "I honestly think that was one of my best orgasms."

"So you'll let me do it again soon?" He asked expectantly.

"Maybe." I smiled and buried my head deeper into his neck. Oh Peeta, my strong, perfect man, who knew you could also be this cute.


End file.
